


some kind of magic

by dizzy, waveydnp



Series: byebye 20gayteen daily fic advent [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveydnp/pseuds/waveydnp
Summary: prompt:I’m a sucker for anything surrounding the 2011 Italy trip!





	some kind of magic

"We'll be rich enough to stay places like this by ourselves one day," Dan says, arms crossed behind his head as he floats on his back with the occasional lazy kicks of his leg through the crystalline water of the pool. 

Phil likes watching him. He also likes when Dan has thoughts like this, about them in the future. It makes something still unsure deep in his chest settle into place. It's not Dan he's unsure of, it's Dan's own certainty, that fear that one day Dan will open his eyes and not want this anymore. 

Right now Dan wants it though, and Phil's as willing to dive headfirst into the fantasy as he is into the water beside Dan. 

"You idiot!" Dan laughs and sputters at the violent splash Phil's body's made. Droplets of water are flecked all over his face and the half-dried part of his fringe until he rubs them off with his hands. 

"We'll be even richer," Phil says, picking up the tail end of Dan's fantasy scenario and building on it. "We'll have a private pool, and we definitely won't be sharing a room with Chris and PJ." 

“How rich?” Dan questions, dunking his head under and then treading water near Phil. 

“Like, mega rich. We’ll have our own pool boy, too.” 

“Will he be fit?” Dan asks.

His voice has that edge to it that Phil can read clearly as a warning, so he shakes his head. “Not fit at all,” Phil says. “Proper ugly. Warts on his face. And he’ll smell.” 

“Then why would we want him?” Dan relaxes back, laughing at Phil like Phil’s stupid but Phil doesn’t mind. He’d rather be teased than make Dan go into that dark place in his mind. 

“You’re right,” Phil says. “Never mind. No pool boy. You’ll be the pool boy.” 

“Kinky.” Dan grins. “But do I actually have to clean the pool? Can we just like, fuck by it instead?” 

Phil resists the urge to look around and make sure no one’s heard. It shouldn’t matter here, he tells himself, they’re over a thousand miles from home and in a posh hotel that their fans couldn’t afford anyway. 

That they can’t even afford, really. They're only here thanks to Chris and a contest won on the backs of his fanbase. Youtube is useful for some things, and it's even making them a bit of money now. 

“Yeah,” Phil says. He swims up closer to Dan, something tingly churning in his gut imagining Dan naked stretched out by the pool. 

“You’re thinking about it,” Dan says. “You’ve got your horny look on.” 

“I do not have a horny look,” Phil protests. “Shut up.” 

“You definitely have a horny look.” Dan swims closer, circling Phil. His shoulders already have a buttery soft glow of tan to them. “Now you’re just eyefucking me.” 

“Shut up.” Phil turns and starts to swim away, but Dan’s hands grab at him and haul him back. He loves how that feels, Dan’s fingers splayed wide against his stomach. He lets it happen and for a few brief, blissful seconds feels Dan’s whole body pressed up tight behind him. 

Then Dan lets go and swims away. Phil’s about to turn and give chase when he realizes why Dan’s suddenly on the other side of the pool - a familiar set of voices ringing out. 

Italy is great. Italy is beautiful. His friends are great and it’s not lost on Phil how lucky he is to be here, but so help him - right now he really wishes they were back at home in their little flat in rainy Manchester.

Their flat officially now. Not Phil’s parents’ house at which Dan is always welcome or Phil’s flat at which Dan sleeps more often then his hall at uni, but theirs. The little flat they live in together.

No one interrupts them there. Phil doesn’t have to worry what other people will think when Dan slides his hand down Phil’s stomach there. 

He doesn’t need expensive hotels and private pools, he just needs their own little seventeenth-floor hideaway.

“What are you lovebirds up to?” Chris shouts. 

Dan swears at him and hops out of the pool just so he can push him in. Chris bellyflops against the surface of the water with a shout and they all laugh. PJ sits on a lounge chair and Phil decides to get out of the water and join him before Chris can come dunk him under the water or something equally ridiculous.

Besides, PJ would never shout for anyone to hear that he and Dan are lovebirds. 

-

It’s dark in the room, the clock on the nightstand glowing a ridiculous number when Phil opens his eyes to it. The fringes of his mind are still stuck firmly in the dream he just awoke from, inviting him back to a hazy world of pleasure where reality won’t hinder what his brain wants to give him

There’s a throbbing between his legs and he reaches down to squeeze some kind of relief. All it does is make him want more.

It’s quiet, the only sounds the almost-snores of Chris or PJ - or both - in the bed just a few feet over. He doubts he could even get out of bed and to the toilet to wank one out without waking everyone up.

Dan is wearing nothing but his pants, one leg flopped over Phil’s and laid out flat on his back in his sleep. He really is dead to the world right now, his mouth hanging open slightly, hair curly from all that time spent in the pool. 

He looks delicious and It’s really not helping, the way Phil can feel all that bare skin pressed up against his own, the memory of the dream and the way Dan had pulled him back against his chest in the pool earlier. None of it is helping to do anything but make him more needy. 

He’ll blame what he’s about to do on being half asleep and horny beyond reason. He knows Dan won’t mind because Dan does it to him all the time, but he’s definitely never done it when they’re sharing a hotel room with two other people.

He starts just by touching Dan’s chest, tracing his fingers along the smooth skin there, lingering as he passes over one nipple and then the other. Dan stirs but he doesn’t wake, just sighs a little through his nose and closes his mouth. 

Phil keeps tracing, over sharp collar bones and skin pulled tight before sliding his hand down to where there’s hair, just below Dan’s belly button. He scratches his nails through it gently and watches Dan’s face.

Dan makes a tiny little sleepy noise in his throat and Phil’s hand travels down further to cup Dan through his boxers. He’s soft and Phil wishes he could see, wishes he could touch for real but for that he wants to wait. He squeezes faintly and leans in to kiss Dan below his ear.

Dan grunts quietly. It’s mostly just air being exhaled but there’s something cognizant there, some very sleepy acknowledgement of what Phil is trying to encourage. Phil moves back up to play with Dan’s nipples and watch his eyelids flutter.

He’s lying on his side now, having worked himself into a good position to push his hardness against Dan’s thigh. He nibbles at Dan’s neck and that seems to be the key. Dan opens his eyes and makes a noise that’s too loud for this quiet little room and Phil closes his palm over Dan’s mouth.

Phil puts a finger to his lips and Dan nods, picking up Phil’s hand and guiding it under the band of his pants. He’s starting to get hard as Phil wraps his fingers around. Dan sighs and the sound makes Phil’s stomach too fluttery to scold him for making noise. 

Phil holds Dan in his hand and squeezes the soft warm flesh until he starts to feel the resistance of blood and swelling. Dan’s rolled himself over so he can bury his face and his soft sighs into Phil’s neck. Phil only manages a few strokes until his own need is too overpowering and he has to grab Dan’s wrist and shove his hand down into his pants.

He grips Dan’s cock harder in place of groaning when Dan squeezes and twists. He’s not normally this desperate this fast but he’s got no idea how long he was hard and wanting while he was dreaming and there’s something extra hot about having to stay quiet to keep from waking up their roommates.

He tries to make sure Dan feels good too but he knows he’s being sloppy. It’s hard to focus on his own rhythm when Dan’s working him over like that, pulling up on the foreskin firmly and twisting around the head. Phil ends up mostly just squeezing Dan’s cock and trying to stave his orgasm off until someone the bed over coughs and there’s the squeaking of bedsprings.

They both freeze like deer in headlights. Phil holds his breath and Dan’s biting his lip, both of them squeezing the other like a vice in their panic. Phil turns to look and all he can see is darkness and the shape of Chris and PJ under their blanket. 

Dan starts stroking again and Phil can’t resist, not even with his heart pounding frantically. He can’t be sure that they haven’t woken someone up but it feels so bloody good that he’s willing to chance it. 

The sounds of skin working against skin are deafening in the quiet of early morning. It sounds perfectly filthy and Phil’s clenching his toes to keep himself from adding any more volume to their cheeky stolen wanking.

Suddenly Phil’s hand is pulled from Dan’s pants and he’s being pushed onto his back as Dan shimmies down his body. There’s a burst of hot wet suction on his cock and the shape of Dan bobbing under the sheets. 

Phil gives up trying to make it last longer. He spreads his legs and relaxes all the muscles he’d been tensing. Just a few minutes later he turns his face into the pillow and bites the fabric as he comes.

Dan kisses up his chest when it’s all over and lies half on top of Phil, both of them struggling to stay quiet as their catch their breath. Phil reaches down to get Dan off but finds that Dan’s already soft and sticky. 

Dan presses his lips to Phil’s ear and whispers, “You were so hot I couldn’t wait.”

Phil squeezes him around his shoulders. It’s simultaneously ridiculously sexy and a little disappointing, but probably for the best. He’s tired again, his skin warm and buzzed with endorphins. His eyes are already falling shut. 

*

The room is empty when Phil wakes up. He can hear the water running in the shower. He hopes it’s Dan - not that he doesn’t like PJ or Chris, but they’re not the faces he wants to see first thing in the morning. 

His eyes are still closed, still trying to cling to grogginess, when he hears singing. 

Definitely Dan. He smiles because he knows that sound, because he’s just begun to get used to hearing it in the morning in their own flat. 

If they were back home then he might get up and join Dan. The doors here don't lock - it wouldn't be difficult. He could just slip right in, coax Dan into getting up to something underneath the spray of water, or maybe he’d be the one coaxed. Neither of them are exactly hard sells on it. 

But they’re not home, and he doesn’t know when Chris and PJ will be back. So he lays in bed and waits until he hears the water stop, eyes trained on the door to the bathroom until it opens and Dan steps out along with a mist of warmth. 

He’s wearing pants but no shirt, body long and lean and tanned from the sun they’ve gotten poolside. 

The second his eyes meet Phil’s, they’re both grinning. 

“Good morning,” Phil says, voice lower and raspier than normal. 

“It is,” Dan agrees. He pulls a t-shirt over his head, then sits down on the mattress beside Phil, leaning in for a kiss. “And it was an even better night.” 

Phil kisses back with his lips still fighting a smile. They’ll hear the door if it starts to open. Hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, you can reblog it on tumblr [here](http://alittledizzy.tumblr.com/post/180685855975/byebye-20gayteen-daily-fic-advent-2018-dec-1)!


End file.
